This invention relates generally to improvements in water bottles of the type used to carry a supply of drinking water or other selected beverage. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in water bottles and related bottle caps of the type having a poppet valve which may be selectively opened to permit dispensing of the bottle contents.
Small water bottles, canteens, etc. are well known in the art for storing and carrying a supply of drinking water or other selected beverage in a manner adapted for easy portability and immediate dispensing. Such containers are useful in many different environments to provide a convenient source of rinking water or other preferred beverage which otherwise may not be readily available. By way of example, such compact water bottles have become popular with bicyclists, as referenced by the support clamps depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,239 and 4,830,240 for mounting such water bottles onto the frame of a bicycle. Similarly, compact water bottles are widely used by hikers, joggers, and other persons in the course of many different recreational, athletic, and/or outdoor activities.
In one common form, the water bottle comprises a compact bottle body having an upper neck defining a relatively wide mouth to permit filling with drinking water or the like. The bottle neck is adapted to receive removable cap equipped with a poppet valve. The cap closes the bottle mouth, and the poppet valve includes a valve member movable between open and closed positions for respectively permitting or preventing beverage dispensing. In this regard, a standard or typical poppet valve known in the art comprises an upright cylindrical body formed integrally with and extending through the bottle cap to define an outlet port, in combination with a reciprocal valve member therein to open and close the outlet port. Beverage dispensing is normally accomplished by inverting and draining the bottle contents. Alternatively, with a plastic bottle formed from a lightweight and deformable plastic material, the beverage can be partially dispensed by squeezing the bottle body to force the contents upwardly through the poppet valve.
Unfortunately, in some environments of use, bottle inversion for dispensing purposes can be undesirable. As one example, a bicyclist or jogger must divert his attention from the road at least momentarily in order to drink from an inverted bottle. Similarly, bottle inversion with its inherent requirement of bottle elevation can be especially undesired in military combat situations. The use of a squeeze type bottle does not satisfactorily remove the disadvantages associated with bottle inversion, since a squeeze bottle still requires inversion for dispensing unless the bottle is in a subsequently full condition.
In the past, many beverage containers have been proposed to include a drinking straw which can be used for beverage dispensing without requiring container inversion. In some instances, the drinking straw is integrated with disposable container packaging for insertion into the container when opened. In other cases, the drinking straw is preinstalled loosely within the container for access and use when the container is opened. In still other designs, a customized and typically complex valve structure carries a straw or multiple straw segments for use when the container is opened. However, such previous arrangements have not been adapted for simple and cost-efficient integration with a standard or typical poppet valve of the type described above and commonly employed with modern compact water bottles.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an inexpensive and simple valve and straw combination for use with compact water bottles, canteens, etc., wherein substantially the entire contents of the water bottle may be dispensed when the valve is opened without requiring bottle inversion. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.